User talk:Mistey
Welcome to my talk page. ☾Mistey☽My Talk! Project Red Links I've checked every link. Most are wanted templates for the wiki management, which I don't know how to delete. All of the others are fixed or deleted. [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Faolan']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'18']] 03:02, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Cool! Yes! The blanks are a good idea. ☮♞✞SorrelΩflower☠☯⛄I need Coffee! Cub chararts Ok, I just made these cub chararts, male and female. The male is easily distinguisable with the lack of eye lashes, which the female has. Consider for cubs pictures? Such as Kissimi, or Tobi? Cubcharartfemale.png Cubcharartmale.png ☮♞✞SorrelΩflower☠☯⛄I need Coffee! Mistyfern and Siggie http://seekers.wikia.com/wiki/User:Misty_Fern?action=edit&redlink=1 Siggie It doesn´t works, watch when I sign and look what my siggy is. Misty Fern/Sig Charart Mistey, can you make me a charart warrior cat? Thanks! Misty Fern/Sig Mistey, How do you create a template? I would like on for my siggy page (Misty Fern/Sig) and maybe that way when I sign it would work correctly. Misty Fern/Sig 09:54, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Project Template Hi! Thanks for adding me. Yes, I woud like you to be my mentor. I have no idea how to make templates. Thanks again! Mr. Duke&Fluffy McMuffin (talk) 00:24, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Project Template I guess you can tell me now, since your online. Thanks!Mr. Duke&Fluffy McMuffin (talk) 00:43, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Shout Out to Mistey! Mistey, thank you for helping me create a user box. I never could have done it without you. I would like to create a ack of friendship. Now the bad (but good) news. As of right now I am shutting Mr. Duke&Fluffy McMuffin down. I figure it is too long and considering it is my Toontown toon's names, it's not appropriate. I am recreating an account named Manulik, (a name based on my make believe bear.) Mr. Duke&Fluffy McMuffin (talk) 03:31, August 25, 2012 (UTC) User:Mr. Duke&Fluffy McMuffin replaced by User:Manulik Hi User:Mistey! From now on, please send the template tasks to Manulik, for Mr. Duke&Fluffy McMuffin is inactive now. Sorry for the trouble! Manulik (talk) 14:36, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Character Art Templates Hi! I have no idea how to create something like that, but I have ideas. If I were to copy the code for the Charcat templateon the warriors wiki, and paste it on a new page, would that work? I would have to change some of the information so it makes sense. Is that how you'd recomend doing it? Manulik (talk) 15:11, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Forgot to ask Should i create a new page for this? If so, should i call it Template:Characterart? Manulik (talk) 15:30, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Template:Characterart I created it but it won't work. I can't figure it out. Here is the template page. Birthday Hi Mistey!Sorry I haven't been able to get on lately�� Thursday was my birthday and I got the whole Seekers series!!Daisy Bear9 Bronze, Silver, Gold Grades Have Been Uploaded! I have uploaded all 3 grades and posted Silver and Gold into the templates. All youneed to do is add a background color and anything else you want. Thanks Thanks Mistey!Really Creative!Daisy Bear9 Hey btw I was wondering do u really need a quotes page on the characters?I was just wondering Daisy Bear9 Signature Hi! You ask me awhile ago about if I have a signature. No I do not. Can you show me how to make one like yours? Manulik - The Kodiak Bear (talk) 00:57, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Seekers App Oh well I guess that makes since.But about the chat,sorry but I don't im really busy with school and things�� Daisy Bear9 Hi Mistey I was wondering is there an app for seekers? (because there's a one of the warriors)Daisy Bear9 Admin Box Hi Mistey! Have you been having problems with renaming the admin box? I can help! PS: Can you join my wiki? Thanks! [[User:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang']][[User Talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'' May StarClan Light Your Path]] 00:26, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Character Art Pictures I searched Google and found these pics. How are they? ::: Manulik - The Kodiak Bear (talk) 01:07, August 29, 2012 (UTC) ::: Grizzly Bear Standing Character Art Blank.jpg Polar Bear Character Art Blank 3.jpg Polar Bear Character Art Blank 2.jpg Bear Character Art.jpg Project Template If you would like, I would be more then happy to create some of the wanted templates. All I would need id slight guidence. Manulik - The Kodiak Bear (talk) 01:11, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Hi and a question Hi Mistey, I really love your wiki. It is really helpful with books and character descriptions!! I was wondering about the Members part on the Cliffnotes page. Could you please give me a brief description on what you can do on that page? Seekerbearsheart (talk) 04:56, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. Seekers Wiki looks great and I have added it to the approved spotlight list! -- Wendy (talk) 05:00, August 29, 2012 (UTC) New Template You know how we were talking about creating a drop down box? Well, I finished it. In order to create it, I had to also create Template:RoundTop to round the top of the box and Template:RoundBottom. The final result is Templat:Userboxdropdown!!!!! Manulik - The Kodiak Bear (talk) 23:53, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Chat Yes, I can get on chat. Maybe at 4:00 P.M. and if not 5:00 P.M. and I'll be on later to. Whatever works. Manulik - The Kodiak Bear (talk) 12:15, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Mistey! Quick! Get on chat! I lost track of time!!!!!!! Manulik - The Kodiak Bear (talk) 21:16, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Done! The wiki has been promoted! I put the cover of River of Lost Bears for the main pic. Ps: I'm glad the wiki has a spotlight! :) ☮♞✞SorrelΩflower☠☯⛄I need Coffee! Manulik Sig Manulik[[User Talk:Wildheart7| '''The Kodiak Bear']] Signature ManulikUser Talk:Manulik| The Kodiak Bear 19:03, August 31, 2012 (UTC) :: Is it supposed to look like this? ManulikUser Talk:Manulik| The Kodiak Bear 19:04, August 31, 2012 (UTC) What!!!!!!!! Your Bolocked?!?!?!?!?!?!? OK, I'm not expecting a response (for obvious reasons). Why? An again I ask Why?! ManulikUser Talk:Manulik| The Kodiak Bear 22:15, September 1, 2012 (UTC) RE: RE: Banned Oh..... in that case..... I was gonna say! How am I gonna do ANYTHING!!!!!!! Good to see your not banned. :) :) :) :)ManulikUser Talk:Manulik| The Kodiak Bear 00:52, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Chat Hi Mistey!I can actually chat probably on Sunday mornings alot!!!!!So that's good!Daisy Bear9 Hi Mist!Actally I think I can probably chat with u on Sundays!So probably around.....let's say 11:00am to 12 so Yeah! Daisy Bear9 New Wikia Hi Mistey, I made a new wikia : thewarriorcatslife.wikia.com Please help me develop it, and ask people to join it, I would definetly do the sam for you ;). Thanks Again, ❉Mist that Dapples Ferns❉ 00:05, September 3, 2012 (UTC) New Template I was on Spongebob Suarepants Wiki and found this template Template:Episode. Maybe we could change it to Template:Book. I noticed you were making Cliffnotes and all the extra stuff. Maybe this would be easy access to it. Some people might not know they are pages. Just a thought. P.S. My signature is messed up ManulikUser Talk:Manulik| The Kodiak Bear 15:49, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Signature a successManulik[[User Talk:Manulik| The Kodiak Bear]] 20:55, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Character Art Should we have seal, beluga, and walrus character arts? :::: Manulik[[User Talk:Manulik| The Kodiak Bear]] 20:45, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Project Character Art Hi mistey, Seekerbearsheart here. I was wondering... could I be the leader for the Project Character Art? Please let me know what you think... Thanks :) Seekerbearsheart (talk) 11:56, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Sorry. I not sure what you mean. Can you find someone else to help? ☮♞✞SorrelΩflower☠☯⛄I need Coffee! Charart for an adult Black Bear It's a Black Bear for the large ears and curved claws - perfect for tree climbing. A Female can easily be made by adding eyelashes. Good or what? ☮♞✞SorrelΩflower☠☯⛄I need Coffee! Seekers Wiki Questions Hello. I was wondering, Why is it that there are so few ACTIVE users? Me, you and Sorrelflower (whatever her name is) are the only people who edit with the accational Misteyfern and Dazzle. Also, other questions. *Should I create a page for Moose Bird, Robin, and Chickadee? they are tecnically humans hunting Silaluk. *Should we have a page for Grey Whale? In The Quest Begins, they find a grey whale and eatit on the melting sea. *Should we completely delete ALL real life photos (excluding automobile, and any other item we can't obtain through a book). I have been trying to create pictures of all locations using the Seekers Map. I have just finished the Melting Sea and I want to start Star Islang. I relized that we already have pictures for those too. Should I replace them? Manulik[[User Talk:Manulik| The Kodiak Bear]] 23:47, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Response (No realname I could think of) *I will make the Grey Whale, Moose Bird, Chickadee, and Robin pages. I will categorize Moose Bird, Chickadee, and Robin pages as humans and grey whale as prey. *Maybe if we take a picture off the internet for the character arts, change it up a bit, it TECHNICALLY would be ours. Just a thought. *I will make more map pictures. *Also, I noticed we don't have a Bear Snout Mountain page. Should I make it? *What do you mean about the templates about citing the sources? I can help create templates but I don't understand what you mean. Hey Mistey! Umm, may I have rollback/Chat mod user rights? It's up to you, really. Only if I deserve it, you decide. :) ♥Mistyfern♥ ' [[User talk:Misty Fern|'Moun']] [[User talk:Misty Fern|'an']]' 23:13, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Ehhh... Don't jump to conclusions. (sorry 'Fern if you're seeing this) Mistey Fern made two edits to articles. (See her edit counts) [[User:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang']][[User Talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'' May StarClan Light Your Path]] It's ok :) But please call me Mistyfern, not Fern. ♥Mistyfern♥ ' [[User talk:Misty Fern|'Moun']] [[User talk:Misty Fern|'an']]' 21:19, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Sources Okay. I did some research on Warriors Wiki and found some information. There are lots of templates needed to make the referances work. *Template:R *Template:R/a *Template:R/b *Template:R/fb *Template:R/hc *Template:R/input *Template:Reflist If we make all these, it will work. Locations Should I create pages for all the location pages? A lot of them are never mentioned in the books, though they're on the map. Ex. Blackwater Mountains, Place of Fishing Flat-Faces, Snowgoose Island. Check out Seekers Map to see the list of them all. Also, I found a MAJOR glitch in the map. Walrus Rock is the first land Lusa, Ujurak, Kallik, and Toklo find. On the map, it shows them cross Snowgoose Island (never mentioned in the book) and END at Walrus Rock, rather then ending at Star Island. Snowgoose Island COULD have been where the oil rig was in Fire in the Sky. The ENDING at Walrus Rock baffles me. Why would they end it there on the map and not in the book? Also, notice how Island of Shadows isn't named on the map? It's there, but just a blank island. On the return to the wild maps, it STILL isn't named, although they clearly cross over it. If I wanted to make the map picture for that, should I take it as is, or write Island of Shadows on it? If I write it, it might not turn out good. Also, what is the Claw Path? On the Seekers Map page, it says that it is the journey they take. In the Quest Begins, Kallik follows the "Claw Path" to the no-claw denning area. Appears to me that the artist who draws the pictures doesn't read the books. What was that for? Why did you revert those true edits I made? Their names are all true! They are, I didn't make them up. As soon as you read this message, can you explain to me why you reverted them? ☮♞✞SorrelΩflower☠☯⛄I need Coffee! Moose Bird, Robin, Chickadee You know how you said that there is no sentence saying what they are? Well, there is. In the chapter Nisa dies, Kallik thinks "Maybe Moose Bird, Robin, Chickadee aren't just birds." So we classify them as birds? Manulik[[User Talk:Manulik| '''The Kodiak Bear']] 21:13, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Staff, Template, and other things Just wondering, Can you be more then one staff member? Ex. Chat Moderator and another office. Also, should I create a category tieing all staff, rule, and similar pages together? I had another question but I forgot it while writing the first one. I'm heading to FINALLY add cliffnotes to finish Spirits in the Stars AND get halfway done with The Quest Begins. When I finish, I'll FINALLY write more to Manulik: The Journey Begins. It may not be much now, but in the future, I think it has a better plot then the Seekers series. Im also thinking about making a Wiki called Manulik Wiki which will be released after the first book is finished. I remembered it! Should I create several templates showing what your office is? I could make one for Admin, Bearucrat, Chat Moderator, and Rollbacker. Ex. Template:Chat Moderator Picture:(IDK what picture is) This member is Seekers Wiki's Chat Moderator. Please inform this user if you have chat problems or problems with other members There I signed it Manulik[[User Talk:Manulik| The Kodiak Bear]] 23:04, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Questions, Answers, the whole sha-bang #Should I create the pages Plover, Stout, Onion (or wild onion), and Dandilion? In book 1, Kallik catches a plover. Also in book one, Toklo eats a Stout, dandilions, and onions (or wild onions). #In book 1, Kallik swims across a channel of water. "Grey Whales" appear and swim around her. Are those belugas or grey whales? #When are we going to start the photo project? Photo project is when we delete ALL pictures that are real life images. When we do that, would we also delete Firebeast picture, ptarmigan picture, ect. or only bear pics. #What is your favorite MAIN character? A) Toklo B) Lusa C) Kallik D) Ujurak E) Yakone F) Nanulik #What's you favorite Secondary Character? Ex. Ashia, Fochik, Nanulik's mother #LOL I just noticed how close Nanulik and Manulik are. Maybe that's why Manulik came to me. BOOM- Here come more questions and answers Probably Toklo. I like how he takes care of any bear smaller then himself and, though he doesn't show it, likes every bear. Second place is Ujurak, third, Lusa, fourth Kallik. I havent really read about Yakone and denfinitly not Nanulik Secondary character would be the second seal Kallik kills in Fire in the Sky. Just kidding. It would be King. To me he is for some odd reason funny. The way he talks and always says "Black bears are the kings of the forest! They are the best climbers!" I'll go create Plover, Stoat(a Stoat is a weasel?), dandilion, and onion. Should I name onion "Onion" or "Wild Onion"? Or should I not even make it. Cliffnotes are coming good. I've finished Fire in the Sky (btw, I scored a 100 on it's AR test), Finished all except 26 in Spirits in the Stars (I forgot to do 26 scored a 90), and I'm to chapter 26 on the Quest Begins. Then i''ll continue until all are done.'' Have you read the new chapter to Manulik: The Journey Begins yet? That is the turning point where everything changes. Manulik: Lake of Whispering Spirits is planned to be started sometime in December. I'm still working on trying to figure out how Planik meets Manulik. MY favorite part about the Manulik series is that every mistery from the Seekers series will be answered. Ex. Who was the black bear Toklo finds in The Last Wilderness? What else happened at Great Bear Lake? In order to understand the books, you must read the Seekers. Toklo is never shown in his birthden, but Manulik meets him at his birthden. If you want, I can add an Arctic Fox (Mistey) following Manulik and his friends in an upcoming book. The Return...... The Arctic Fox Strikes Again! Your Back!!!! So, you couldn't stay away from the awesome bears? OR did you relize you aren't to old to read Seekers? Seekers Wiki (luckily) hasn't currupted. Manulik[[User Talk:Manulik| The Kodiak Bear]] 01:53, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks thanks! The Seekers books are really good. ok. Otter Your Welcome! I recently read the rules to be a chat mod and I believe it said "Chat Mods must know everyone on the wiki." I do know everyone: Manulik, Sorrel, Mistey, Seekersbearsheart, Mistey Fern, and Purpleotter. Wow. That was a sort list...... My spacebar doesn't work!!!!! (unless i press hard) Category Issues Sorrel just created a category called "Lusa". I don't think this is nesscecary. How much really has to do with Lusa and would need to be put in "Lusa"? But that does give me an idea. What if we have these categories? *The Quest Begins Spirits in the Stars *Great Bear Lake Island of Shadows *Smoke Mountain The Melting Sea *The Last Wilderness River of Lost Bears *Fire in the Sky Then we could put those on everything that has to do with those books. Example: The Three Lakes is mentioned in The Quest Begins, so it would be categoized under The Quest Begins. As you know, we already have The Quest Begins Characters but The Quest Begins would cover EVERYTHING mentioned in it. Tell me what you think. If you like it, I can create them. Hey Mistey Remember me? How's the wiki going? 18:10, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Oh zang. No I didn't see. Well, it is, and I hope you come back one day. 00:12, November 11, 2012 (UTC) my signature: reply Hi Mistey, First question you asked: Midnight Snow 2nd question: My proflie 3rd question: white text, black background 4th question: what fonts are there?? Also lets chat on chat :) Midnight Snow (talk) 05:04, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks! I have no idea why the stupid marks are appearing 24:7. :s ☮♞✞SorrelΩflower☠☯⛄I need Coffee! Leaving The possibility of it. I still read the books but I've kind of lost intrest in the Wiki. Please do not promote me to Admin. I've heard that idea thrown around. I still check back every once and a while. When you leave, I leave. That's my plan. It's amazing how Seekers Wiki loses 2 major contributors, at the same time. Manulik[[User Talk:Manulik| The Kodiak Bear]] 15:21, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Signature Font Hi Mistey, I would like to have the font : papyrus for my signautre. Thanks for helping me with this Mistey. Midnight Snow (talk) 16:22, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Great idea! Absolutly! It's a great idea! ☮♞✞SorrelΩflower☠☯⛄I need Coffee! Does this work reply Hey mistey, Yeah its fine the way it is.Thanks :) Midnight Snow (talk) 04:57, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Signature RE:RE Reply Hi Mistey, No I do not know how to use it. Also becuase I am a member of Project Cliffnotes, can I get started on it? Also do you want me to start working on the family trees? Midnight Snow (talk) 04:50, November 26, 2012 (UTC) What is the coding for my signature? Where do I get it?? Midnight Snow (talk) 04:59, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Character Profile Pics Hi Mistey, I noticed that most of the polar bear characters have the same picture. I was just wondered if they need to be the same? Midnight Snow (talk) 05:03, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Booyah! I'm Back! Recently, I have decided to return. Hmm... That's about it.... ..... What next?..... Badges? Okay badges. New Rule:If caught cheep editing, you WILL be banned. I've seen many (1) wiki messed up because of cheep editing. Manulik[[User Talk:Manulik| The Kodiak Bear]] 01:14, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Manulik[[User Talk:Manulik| The Kodiak Bear]] 01:14, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Manulik[[User Talk:Manulik| The Kodiak Bear]] 01:14, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Chat Mod Why am I not a chat mod anymore? I just noticed that. (Barely) Manulik[[User Talk:Manulik| The Kodiak Bear]] 01:33, December 1, 2012 (UTC) we can talk for a bit longer :) It's a great idea! ☮♞✞SorrelΩflower☠☯⛄I need Coffee! New Template Should I make the family tree template? Manulik[[User Talk:Manulik| The Kodiak Bear]] 22:47, December 1, 2012 (UTC) I am befuddled For the record. That IS the scariest dog I've ever seen! Just delete them all. Leave her a message warning her that irrelevant pictures WILL be deleted. Also tell her that she can choose a few to keep and put on his/her user page. That's my advice. Manulik[[User Talk:Manulik| The Kodiak Bear]] 00:20, December 2, 2012 (UTC) chatter box shall we chat silverheart want to chat silverheart sorry me was editting PLZ come back Can we Chat silverheart 01:32, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Chat maybe silverheart 02:18, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Seekers Share Wiki comment Hi Mistey, I have added a comment on The Bear Bowl Roleplay on the Seekers Share Wiki. I also (like Manulik) make a series. I am not so sure though :) ... Midnight Snow (talk) 05:36, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Two grizzly chararts down - cubs, polars, grolars and black bears to go Two chararts have been made by me - male and female grizzly chararts. I'm going to upload them ASAP. Hope you'll like them when they're up! ☮♞✞SorrelΩflower☠☯⛄I need Coffee! Family Trees Okay, while I'm thinking about it, maybe I should make family trees. Firstly, are we going to make them? Secondly, should I make them? If I do, I'll learn how to use them, create the templates. I'll need some help to. IDK all families. *Kallik's **Kallik, Nisa, Taqqiq,(Kissimi?) *Toklo's **Toklo, Oka, Tobi, Haiko *Lusa's **Lusa, Ashia, King, Unamed King's mother and sister *Aylen's **Aylen, Fochick, Unamed mother *Yakone's **Yakone, Unaluq *Illa's **Illa, Aga, Sura, Kissimi *Ossi's **Ossi, Chula Thats all I know. I know there are a lot from The Melting Sea but i havent read it so idk. Manulik[[User Talk:Manulik| The Kodiak Bear]] 00:59, December 10, 2012 (UTC) RE: Hi, afterwards, I thought about it and started to think that they weren't nessasary... but I forgot how to revert them, and I'd edited them a bit aftewards and didn't want to redo thoose non-category edits... It's ok - No pressure! Thanks. Oh, by the way, I like the new words for the new messages thingy - it's great, whoever done it. ☮♞✞SorrelΩflower☠☯⛄I need Coffee! Thanks Hi Mistey. Thanks for welcoming me to the wiki. LeopardFeel the flame~ 21:53, December 12, 2012 (UTC) User Boxes Hi Mistey, Can you tell me how to use the User boxes? How can I make a new one and How can you make sure they don't join together? e.g: 1 user 2 user etc. Midnight Snow (talk) 04:51, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Questions You know how you asked me if I'd rather be a chat mod or rollbacker? Can I be a chat mod? I'd rather be that then practically nothing. Secondly, should we add a gallery to character pages that has pics of the locations they are at. Ex. Purnaq (why I always use him, IDK) He would have Burn Sky Gathering Place. Miki - Great Bear Lake Shoteka - Great Salmon River, Great Bear Lake, Paw Print Island Badges Hey Mistey, Well done on the over 1000 points mark! Alos from what Manulik said, I have an idea. What about at the places you list some of he characters who were mentioned at that place. e.g: Great Bear Lake, Shoketa, Miki, Lusa, Taqqiq, Toklo, Ujurack etc. ? What do you think? Midnight Snow (talk) 06:23, December 14, 2012 (UTC) User Boxes Thanks Mistey for putting some of the user boxes on for me :) Midnight Snow (talk) 07:05, December 17, 2012 (UTC) User Owns What happened to all the user owns templates? They're all gone! I noticed that you deleted them from the list of templates page. Why don't you think we need them? It's interesting to know who owns the books. Personally, I liked them. Did you deleted them?? Manulik[[User Talk:Manulik| The Kodiak Bear]] 02:46, December 19, 2012 (UTC) ^---- Update: I like your talk page thing that follows you! Can I use it? (I'm gonna add it but delete it if you don't want me copying, Manulik[[User Talk:Manulik| The Kodiak Bear]] 02:49, December 19, 2012 (UTC) User Boxes Idea With the User Boxes, I add one and then it muddles it up, maybe i will add a link to which one I want on there without messing it up... I will do that. Please let me know if it is a bad idea. Midnight Snow (talk) 05:10, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey Mist, How r u? Merry Christmas. How do you make category pages? I want to make a page for my fanfics on Seekers Share but I don't know how to. Please let me know what 2 do. Midnight Snow (talk) 11:50, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Category: Characters on Seekers Share Wiki Hi Mistey, Is the characters category page on seekers share wiki for role-plays characters only or is it for fan fiction characters also???? --Midnight Snow (talk) 06:08, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Plan B/42XJ Section 3 Page 2 Line 1 Word 3 Letter 2 of Manulik Plan ^----- No idea what that ment. If you want to keep in touch, I have an idea. Do you have a facebook? We could be friends so we'll always be in touch. My only problem with that is the privacy. To each other on here, we are friends. I real life, we are strangers. IDK if that is a good idea but IDK. Manulik[[User Talk:Manulik| The Kodiak Bear]] 15:55, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Chat 3:30pm Manulik[[User Talk:Manulik| The Kodiak Bear]] 19:38, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Chat whenever you are on, get on chat. I might be on then. Manulik[[User Talk:Manulik| The Kodiak Bear]] 21:02, January 1, 2013 (UTC) HELP HELP my chat as an error when i hit enter to say a message it goes down like one of those documents HELPsilverheart 02:34, January 9, 2013 (UTC)